Come Back
by TheExileSentinel
Summary: Former Jedi-in-training, Elia Shan, awakens aboard the Star Cruiser Raddus after defeating Supreme Leader Snoke's second apprentice, Vesta Kai. Suffering from amnesia, she joins the Resistance in hopes of remembering her past. Old faces emerge, helping her find herself once again. Will she learn who she is as she aids in the search for her old master and will she pay for her crime?
1. Prologue

_(Kylo Ren x OC; Poe Dameron x OC)_

 _A/N: Here's part 1 of an unknown amount of chapters. We are set about a year before the start of The Force Awakens. I will warn you all that there is no Kylo or Poe until about chapter 3. I wanted to use the first two chapters to set up the scene and introduce Vesta Kai and Elia Shan. Any feedback is appreciated and might push me to release the next chapter sooner. Let me know what y'all think. Much love!_

 _Warnings: none (but let me know if you think there are any)_

* * *

Red curtains lined the huge windows of the vast throne room on the mega-Dreadnought known as the _Supremacy_. Eight Praetorian Guards stood at attention, four on each side of the throne. Across from the ornate seat, the only entrance into the hall slid open and a young woman, dressed in black robes, marched towards the display. She knelt on one knee before the frail but powerful being dressed in gold robes that was seated on the throne.

"Supreme Leader," she greeted the man, keeping her head bowed. Supreme Leader Snoke couldn't hold back the smirk he felt forming.

"Vesta Kai," the man lifted his head from it's rested position on his fist. "I sense more power flowing through you. It appears your meditations are paying off," his eyes closed in delight of the darkness he felt inside her. He even revelled in the hint of the light inside her. Just as his other apprentice, Kylo Ren, Vesta Kai pulled her power from both the light and the dark. She, however, stayed perfectly balanced between the two and Snoke rarely felt conflict in her. He knew he had to have her and Ren once he found out the origins of the blood running through their veins. Initially, Snoke had no idea how to convince Kai to join him but, to his luck, all it took was acquiring Ren and Kai quickly followed.

"They are Supreme Leader, thanks to your teachings," she agreed, raising her head a little to meet the man's gaze. Her dull, green eyes were void of any emotions. Snoke could vividly remember the fury and anger the girl held when she first stood before him. She had went by another name at that time just as Ren did. The pair were twenty-two and twenty-three, respectively, but all Snoke could see were mere children. Both had been betrayed by those meant to guide them and Snoke was more than happy to take them under his wing. It was only six years later but Kai and Ren excelled much quicker than Snoke had anticipated. Both had held an unnatural talent for the Force. In recent time, he decided to keep the two separated, sending Ren to take up temporary residence aboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, _Finalizer_. There was a bond between the two that he needed to control before he finished their training.

"You must be bored, stuck on this ship. I can sense you itching for more revenge," Snoke stood slowly, keeping a firm grip on the arm rest to keep himself steady. Long ago, his body became too frail for much physical training but Snoke excelled greatly in the Force. He had seen the rise and fall of the Old Republic and the Galactic Empire. Once he saw the opportunity, he took it and thus the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire. "I have a mission for you." Kai perked up a little before she returned to her calm demeanor. "There are remains of an old Jedi Temple on the planet Devaron. There have been whispers of Luke Skywalker visiting the old temple. I do not believe he is hiding there but there might be clues left behind to help us locate him. Take a scouting party and comb through the entire temple before the Resistance catches on and searches for themselves. Once you are are finished, destroy the temple and anyone who gets in your way," Snoke growled, clenching his hand into a fist.

"As you command Supreme Leader. I will leave at once," Vesta Kai bowed her head once more, crossing her right arm across her chest. The young woman pulled up her cowl, which had a front piece that covered her mouth and nose, only keeping her eyes exposed. She then rose to her feet and exited the room, determination radiating off of her body. Snoke sunk back down onto his thrown, smiling as he envisioned the destruction to come.


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's Chapter 1! Welcome Elia Shan, the heroine of this story. We also get to meet Leia! This is one of my favorite stories I've written so I hope you all enjoy it too. Let me know what y'all think. Big shoutout to those of you following this story. It really means a lot to me. Much love!_

Warnings: mentions of death (let me know if you think there are any others)

* * *

"Master! NO!" I cried out, eyes shooting open. My heart was beating like hyperspeed and panic set in as my eyes focused on the glass surrounding my torso. My entire body felt heavy and sore. The panic subsided as I realized I was in a bacta suit inside what appeared to be a medical facility. The heart monitor was slowly beeping at a steady pace once more as a woman entered the room. She was dressed in all white and I couldn't help but study her as she rushed to my side.

"You're awake! I didn't anticipate you waking for at least another week," she quickly raised the glass dome and propped my bed up. Pain coursed through my body and I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped my lips. "I'm sorry. Your pain medication must've worn off. Let me get you some more and check your stats," she turned to a locked cabinet. My mind was trying to process where I was and how I got here. The more I tried to remember things as simple as my name, a dull ache numbed my brain.

"W-Where am I?" I croaked. "What happened?" My eyes closed in relief as a soothing feeling flowed through my body. The doctor had injected new sedatives to my treatment. She ignored my questions as she grabbed a click board at the end of my bed. From what I could see of my body, it appeared I had a broken right arm and it felt like I had a few broken ribs.

"That is impossible," she whispered to herself as she compared her notes to my current charts. "No one should heal that fast unless…." she trailed off.

"What is going on?" I urged, a bit of anger rushing through me. The room suddenly shook and she jumped back, looking at me with wide eyes.

"So, you are awake," an older woman entered the room, escorted by two men. The men were dressed in military type uniforms and held blaster rifles in their hands. There was an air of familiarity about the woman as I studied her face. "You can go Meetra," the woman took a seat to my left as she spoke to the doctor assisting me. The doctor gave a quick reply before she hurried out of the room. My eyes stayed glued to the woman sitting next to me as I tried to figure out who she was. "How're you feeling?" She spoke first after a few minutes of silence.

"Where am I?" I ignored her question.

"You're on the star cruiser, _Raddus_. We're currently flying through hyperspace so I cannot give you a better answer. You've been out for two days," she was studying me as much as I was studying her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"What happened?" Confusion filled my head. Did something happen? The dull ache in my head was steadily growing the more I tried to find answers. My eyes shut in pain as I used my free hand to grab my head. Flashes of memories struck me but they were too fast for me to focus on them. "I-I'm sorry...do I know you?" This was her chance to look shocked.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other dear….Tell me, do you remember your name?" It felt as though she were testing me. Closing my eyes once more, I dug deep into my mind. I pushed past the anger and confusion I felt before while searching myself. The darkness eventually opened up to a blinding light.

"Elia….Elia Shan," it felt like it had been ages since that name had been spoken. "You're Senator Leia Organa," a name finally came to me. I had known her since my youth. She was friends and fought alongside my parents during the Galactic Civil War. The one of the last time I remember seeing her was actually at each of my parents funerals. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about that time in my life. One left and the other was quick to follow. I had seen Leia a handful of times after they passed but she had always been busy with official work. "What happened to me?" I whispered, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. She reached forward, wiping the tear away.

"Child, you've been in the dark far too long," she reached forward, wrapping her arms gently around me. The hug felt foreign but not unwelcome. "You were injured and it appears you have lost your memories after defeating Vesta Kai."

"Vesta Kai….what happened?" A strange feeling crept inside me as I repeated the name. It also seemed very familiar but the pain in my head reemerged when I tried to dwell on it.

"She was sent, with a First Order scouting party, to the old Jedi Temple on Devaron, most likely looking for clues to the location of Luke Skywalker. By the time my Resistance fighters reached the planet, you had just about finished off her comrades," Leia explained as I tried to picture the events. Nothing was coming to me.

"Devaron? Why was I there?"

"I assumed it was where you went into hiding after the destruction of Luke's academy. I honestly have thought you were killed that night during the attack. So many were lost that night," a shadow fell across Leia's face. Screams and flashes of lightsabers and fire invaded my head. I grunted in pain, remembering my fallen peers and destruction of my academy.

"What happened to Master Luke?!" I gasped, pushing away the pain and despair. The Force pulsed throughout my body, reacting to my emotions.

"He went into hiding once everything was destroyed," Leia shook her head, folding her hands across her lap. A mop of black hair and a smile that always made my heart skip a beat came to mind.

"Ben….Where's Ben?" How could I forget my best friend? We had known each other since my fifth birthday. Ben Solo was Leia's only child who was also sensitive to the Force. Ever since we were kids, we had been in tune with the Force always trying to one-up each other. It wasn't so much of a surprise for him given his lineage. My family had sporadic ties with the Force but no one showed the same amount of power I had. I guess I was just an anomaly. Ben and I were Master Luke's most promising padawans. I couldn't help but notice the grim expression that formed on Leia's face. I could feel the conflict inside her. That's when I knew.

"He was killed...by Kylo Ren," she looked away, unable to meet my eyes. Sorrow ran through me and the whole room began to vibrate. "Elia, calm down," Leia took ahold of my free hand. Another tear escaped as I looked to her.

"Why can't I remember any of this?" my voice was barely audible.

"You've been through a lot my dear. The Force must've sealed away your memories to protect you," she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe now. You don't need to hide your true self anymore."

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's Day! I wasn't intending to post the second part so soon but I don't have plans for Valentine's Day so I figured I'd treat you all. I know we haven't had any Kylo or Poe yet but they're coming! Next chapter is from Kylo's POV and then we'll meet Poe after that. Thank you for reading and flowing this story. It means a lot and I'll do my best to make it great for you all!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's our first Kylo Chapter. Sorry that it's a little short but I promise the next chapter is longer. We also get to (finally) meet Poe in then next chapter. I'm also going to share the link to my Pinterest board for this story so you can feel inspired:_ _danielleweissman/sw-idea-board/_

 _That's all I have for now. Have a great weekend and let me know what you think!_

 _Warnings: Mentions of death (Let me know if you think there are more!)_

* * *

While waiting for the elevator to arrive, I rubbed my chest, still feeling the now dull ache from the stabbing pain I had felt yesterday. During my training session, I suddenly felt as though I had been stabbed in the heart. My head felt like it would explode from the impact. There was a disturbance in the Force that didn't sit well with me. A piece that felt intimate to me had been torn out. As the only Force user on this ship, I could not confirm the reasons behind the pain and this tremor made me uneasy.

My thoughts were interrupted as the elevator doors opened. To my disdain, General Armitage Hux was already in the elevator, probably also heading to the Holo-chamber to speak to the Supreme Leader. I entered, standing to his left. I couldn't stand the man but Snoke insisted on keeping him close. When Snoke sent me to temporarily reside here on the _Finalizer_ , I had to assume it was some form of punishment. Vesta and I were making good progress together as we became more in tune with the Force. I could sense Snoke's apprehensions as our training progressed.

Vesta Kai, betrayed by Luke Skywalker, had joined the First Order the same time I had. She had always been an interesting character, drawing her power from both the dark and light. Even after we turned, her lightsaber stayed purple. I knew she felt no particular pull to either side of the Force. She realized early on she had more power using both simultaneously. Very few held such balance and wielded a purple saber. She was a force to be reckoned with.

After an uncomfortable amount of time, the doors finally slid open revealing the Holo-chamber. Just to get under his skin, I marched past Hux, leading the way. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. My mask hid the smirk but I didn't care if he saw or not. My mind still couldn't understand how Vesta enjoyed his company. I knelt down in the center of the large, darkened room and Hux knelt down to my right. Seconds later, a humongous hologram of the Supreme Leader appeared. The room wasn't as large as the holo-chamber on Starkiller Base but it was a sight to see.

"Supreme Leader," Hux greeted the image.

"General Hux. Kylo Ren," Snoke's voice echoed throughout the hall. "I am contacting you with some rather distressing news." My mind was racing. Did it have something to do with what I've been feeling?

"Is something wrong?" Hux asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"It has appeared Vesta Kai has gone missing," I suddenly felt like the Force was sucked out of my body.

"What happened?" I growled and my voice modifier made me sound even more menacing. Hux was glancing at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"I had sent her to Devaron, following whispers of Luke Skywalker. It turned out the Resistance had caught wind and ambushed her and her scouting party," Snoke explained. Reaching out through the Force, I tried to feel signs from Vesta. "You had felt something, didn't you Ren?" Snoke turned towards me.

"I did...Is she dead?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the truth. We've had enough history together that you could say I felt some type of way about her. What those feelings were, I wasn't sure but Snoke's face was hard to read and it made me anxious.

"She has been lost to us. All that remains of Vesta Kai is her lightsaber," I watched as his hologram ignited the distinctive, purple saber. Rage coursed through my body. Hux scanned the room as he noticed it shaking before he finally set his eyes on me once more. "As of now, General Hux, your mission still stands in searching for more clues that will lead us to Luke Skywalker. Ren, I want you to return to the _Supremacy_ to complete the next step of your training. We must use this surge of rage and pain to our advantage," there was no missing the smirk on Snoke's face. He didn't care about Vesta. "The Resistance, in due time, will witness the true power of the First Order."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi all!_

 _It's been a few days since I've last posted. I've been busy with work and watching the Olympics. The Winter Olympics are my favorite of the two so I've been watching prettty religiously. Anyways, I bring it up because it's been holding me back from writing. I'm about eight chapters into this story. I'm spreading my uploads so I can stay ahead of the game as I write newer chapters._

 _Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you alll in the next! Much love! -The Exile Sentinel_

 _Warnings: Mentions of death; minor PTSD; anixiety (let me know if you spot anymore)_

* * *

" _Come child, don't be shy, introduce yourself," mother waved me over as she caught sight of me hiding behind a pillar. I had been excited; this was my fifth birthday and my first time ever off of Yavin 4. Ma and Pa told me we would be celebrating my birthday on Chandrila since they had been invited to an event being held by the New Republic. My parents had been heroes of the Rebellion, assisting in the destruction of the second Death Star and defeat of the Galactic Empire. Ma had given up her days of flying to stay at home and take care of me while Pa joined the New Republic Starfleet, training new recruits. Now, we were all dressed in the fanciest clothes I've ever seen in the biggest building that wasn't remains of temples I was so used to exploring. Stepping out from behind the pillar, I could get a better look at who my parents were talking to. A woman and a boy my age turned to look at me. I could've swore she was an angel as I noticed her beautifully styled hair and elegant white dress. My eyes then locked on the young boy to her right as I walked over to stand with my parents. His mop of messy, black hair seemed a bit out of place as I noticed the formal suit he wore. What really caught me was his big, chocolate brown eyes._

" _Hello, what's your name?" The woman beside the boy smiled down at me, pulling my attention away from him._

" _My name is Elia Shan," I found my voice, giving her an awkward curtsy. The smile stayed on her face as she let out a small laugh._

" _Pleasure to finally meet you Elia. My name is Leia, I have worked alongside your parents," she explained. She turned a little and nudged forward the boy beside her. "Introduce yourself dear," she encouraged, gently. Just looking at him, it didn't seem like he talked much. Maybe he didn't have any friends. My eyes went wide as I noticed him offering me his hand._

" _I'm Ben, Ben Solo."_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My mind jolted awake as the alarm to my right woke me from my slumber. Not wanting to hurt my still healing arm, I rolled over and hit off the annoying contraption. This dream was the first real memory of my past since I woke up on the _Raddus_ three weeks ago. Since then, we had landed on the Resistance base, located on D'Qar, and I was given my own residential quarters. It was never stated and I was never cuffed but I could tell I was sort of a prisoner. I did not walk around the base without an escort, I was not allowed off world and I was banned from attending meetings discussing plans against the First Order. If I were in their place, I would do the same thing but the constant watch was starting to get on my nerves. I couldn't remember my life on Devaron or before that, but I liked to think I wasn't as bored as I currently was. Senator Organa, who I later learned currently went by the title of "General", was the only source of conversation I had each day. Most guards or officers I met were wary of my origins and intentions so we mutually avoided each other. I wasn't a Jedi but everyone knew I was Force sensitive.

Letting out a sigh, I sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Staying in bed sounded like a good idea, but my stomach had other plans as I felt it rumble from hunger. After a meal, maybe I could sit outside the base and soak up some much needed sunlight. Chuckling to myself, I dragged my butt out of bed and trudged over to my small closet. Leia had provided me with some new clothes consisting of many neutral and earth tone colors. They were at least easy to move in and very practical. Once I was dressed, I took in my reflection after washing my face in my small bathroom. The bruising I had gained from my fight on Devaron was just about gone except for the minor discoloration around the freshly, healed scar on my left temple. Meetra, the doctor who was there when I first woke up, assumed the head wound I received was strong enough to cause me to lose my memory. My bright, green eyes looked even more striking against the dark circles I was sporting. Last night had been my first full night of sleep without a nightmare. The nightmares would've been fine if I could remember them but I only woke up short of breath and filled with a range of emotions and unanswered questions. In a way, even my dream was a bit cruel, making me think of Ben Solo. I knew he was Leia's son and we had been friends but I couldn't understand why the thought of him made me so emotional.

Shaking away the thought, I tied my black hair into a loose bun and slid on a worn pair of boots. If I hurried now, I could beat the rush of pilots before they got started for the day. Life on a base felt familiar and almost second nature to me. After that dream, with memories of my parents, I could only assume I had spent a good part of my youth on military type bases. As I exited my room, I was not surprised to see my daily escort waiting for me. Each day, so far, I've had a new person shadowing me and their names were already lost to me. Looking at this guy, he didn't seem much of a talker. We both made eye contact and nodded with mutual understanding before I led the way towards the mess hall. It was quite the journey since my quarters were located on the other end of the base. In the beginning, it was great having my escort since it was so easy to get lost, but I was slowly remembering where things were and how to get to them.

To my luck, there were only a few officers and mechanics sitting around eating. It was quiet, which I was hoping for. My escort awkwardly excused himself and sat in a corner table with someone he obviously knew. Brushing off the small feeling of abandonment, I made my way to the counter to help myself to the buffet-style setup. As I grabbed myself some fruit and a bowl of oats, a rumble of laughter entered the hall. I couldn't hold back the groan; so much for a quiet breakfast.

As I turned to quickly find a table in the corner, something hard ran into the back of my calves causing me to stumble forward. It felt as though it were a round, metal ball. I watched as my tray escaped my grasp.

"BB-8, I told you to always watch where you're going," I faintly heard a voice speak in a scolding tone. My focus was mainly on using the Force to catch my food so it wouldn't crash to the floor. "I'm sorry, BB-8 gets so-woah! Are you doing that?" the voice was now talking to me as I grabbed ahold of my tray once more.

"Yes and it was no problem. Accidents happen," I waved as I turned to look at him. He was dressed in a bright, orange, flight suit and a few other men, dressed the same, stood behind him. My green eyes met a pair of warm brown ones who stood a few inches taller than I. His eyes went wide as his face went pale. Confusion and a bit of concern rolled through me as I tried to understand his reaction. Before I could ask him what was wrong, my tray flew out of my hand as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I was frozen in place, stunned by his actions. Who did he think he was? To get him off of me, I used the Force to push him back into his group of friends.

"Freeze!" my escort jumped up, aiming his rifle at me. His friend he left me for spoke into his radio.

"Who gave you the right to touch me?" I ignored the guard and focused in on mystery man. The man also ignored the commotion around us and kept his eyes on me. I held my hand out, ready to use the Force to choke an answer out of him.

"Elia," he whispered softly. "Elia, it's me. Poe. Poe Dameron," there was sadness in his eyes as he took a cautious step towards me. Poe Dameron? A sharp wave rolled through me and I grabbed my head, closing my eyes from the pain. I faintly heard Leia's voice enter the room before images flashed in my head.

FLASH.

" _Elia, hurry up!" a curly, haired boy waved to me from his spot up the hill. His brown eyes had such a warmth to them that made me want to follow him anywhere._

FLASH.

" _I'm going to fly X-wings for the New Republic and save the galaxy just like my mom," the same boy grinned at me, making my heart skip a beat. The moonlight made his profile even more stunning._

FLASH.

" _El, give me your hand!" the boy, now visibly in his teenage years, had fear in his eyes. He was significantly higher, hanging slightly off the temple's edge._

FLASH.

" _Hey, don't be sad. Next time you see me, I'll have my very own X-Wing in the New Republic starfleet and you'll be a Jedi. Our parents may be gone but I'll always be there for you," the boy promised before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug._

FLASH.

My eyes suddenly adjusted back to my surrounds and my lungs struggled for air. I was somehow sitting on a chair, with Leia standing to my left, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Hey, doll, take a deep breath. In and out," Poe was kneeling in front of me, rubbing circles onto the back of my hand with his thumb. My eyes met his once more and this time they felt like home.

"Poe…" my voice was barely audible but I knew he could hear me. A flash of relief came across his face as he smiled up at me.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart," he whispered as he raised his hand towards my face. I flinched a little, shocked by his touch but realized he was wiping away the tear that escaped. I wiped my face, suddenly self-conscious as I remembered where we were at. A wave of embarrassment rolled through me as I thought about what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Poe, Elia, let's move to the Command Center. Everyone back to your stations," Leia commanded, addressing the room. She must've noticed my discomfort. There were a collection of "yes ma'am" as Poe helped me stand up. He didn't let go of my hand until we reached the Command Center. There were only a few officers and specialist at their posts but they paid no mind to the three of us. "You two know each other?" Leia asked, as both her and I sat down at a conference table. Poe chose to keep standing.

"We grew up together on Yavin 4," Poe nodded as he watched me. "Elia, I thought you were dead," I could sense the pain he felt. Was I that far off the grid after the destruction of Master Luke's temple?

"It seems like I was," I shrugged.

"When did you get here? Where have you been?" Poe had a million questions.

"Poe, take it easy," Leia raised her hand. I really wanted to give him answers but I couldn't. "You've been off-world for two months and a lot has happened….Elia has no memory of her life before."

"No memory?" I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Things seem to be 'locked' away with me. When I think too hard, my brain sometimes feels like it's going to split in two," I looked down at my hands, feeling the Force flow through me. "However, when I hear certain words or see familiar faces," I looked up at Poe. "Some of my memories appear out of nowhere. My grasp of the Force becomes unstable along with it as we all have seen. My dreams have also shown me somethings but I still have too many questions."

"Well, you're alive and here with us and that's all that matters. Don't push yourself too hard," Poe gave me a reassuring smile, resting his hand on my shoulder. Part of me wanted to place my hand over his, to feel the warmth of his skin again, but something like that seemed too intimate for someone I was reuniting with. Instead, I gave him the best smile I could muster.

"Well this puts my mind at ease," Leia's voice broke Poe and I's connection and we turned to look at her. "I know things probably haven't been easy Elia and I haven't wanted to push you. However, I can tell you're growing restless." I could feel a faint blush of color tint my cheeks. I hadn't thought I was that easy to read. She let out a laugh as she took in my reaction. "You could never sit still for too long. Anyways, how do you feel about joining the Resistance? We could use someone with your talent and skill."

"Join the Resistance? Me?" My eyes went wide and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. Would I be welcomed in? Did I truly want to join? Did I leave anything behind on Devaron that I needed to return to?

"I can see your uncertainty. Please, think about it and give my your answer when you are ready. If you want to leave, return to Devaron, or head somewhere else, I will help you. Take your time," Leia squeezed my hand as she stood up. "Commander Dameron, your orders today are to show Elia around and get her caught up with what's been going on," Leia gave Poe a look as he stood straighter.

"You got it General," an easy-going smirk formed on his face. She smiled back before leaving us to join her officers. Before either of us could say anything, I felt something nudging my leg accompanied with a greeting in binary. To my surprise, it was a BB-series astromech droid. It was mostly white and had some silver and orange on its body.

"Hello to you too, I'm Elia Shan," I greeted back, checking it out. "What're you doing here little one?"

"He's my astromech droid. You understand him?" Poe asked with some amazement in his voice.

"Master Luke had a droid, R2-D2, that usually stayed by his side," flashes of a blue and silver droid hit me.

"R2-D2? Really? That droid is here on base," Poe informed me.

"What?" I stood up, not believing him. R2 was one of Master Luke's loyal companions. Why would he be here?

"Apparently, R2 was left in the General's care when her brother went into hiding. The droid has been in some sort of shut down or rest mode ever since," Poe shrugged.

"Oh…" I couldn't hide my disappointment. I was hoping maybe R2 could recognize me and tell me more about my time at the temple and what happened.

"Don't be sad. I'm BB-8 and I'll be your friend," the round droid caught my attention again. Light laughter escaped my lips and I bent down to the droid's level.

"Thank you BB-8, I'd be honored to have you as a friend," I smiled and I laughed once again when the little droid let out a cheer. Poe knelt down next to me as he laughed too.

"Buddy, Elia is an old friend of mine from when we were kids. You treat her as well as you'd treat me alright?" Poe spoke to BB-8 as if it was his kid. The droid agreed and even extended his lighter in what looked as a droid equivalent to a thumbs up. It would take time to get used to it all, but maybe it would be a good idea to join the Resistance.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello again lovelies!_

 _We are back again with a new chapter. Once again we are inside the mind of our ever own Kylo Ren. The Winter Olympics are officially over so I have no excuse to procrastinate. I've gone over my notes more to flush our my ideas to make sure something make sense and aren't too rushed. I don't want to disappoint you guys._

 _For now, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think happened to Vesta Kai. Much love!_

 _-TheExileSentinel_

 _Warnings: mentions of death and violence (let me know if you spot any more)_

* * *

" _You're not going to build a new one?" I asked, focusing on the crystal placement of my new lightsaber. Supreme Leader thought it would be best for me to construct a new weapon to better match my connection to the Force._

" _I don't feel the need to. My bond to the Force has not changed. Despite what we did, my feelings have not changed. It might have made Master Luke nervous and wary, but Supreme Leader finds excitement from it. I can feel it," the dark-haired girl who sat across the room, shrugged her shoulders. It was true that Luke had grow weary of Vesta's use of the Force and her intentions. The purple lightsaber was an obvious sign she fought with both the light and dark. I just never expected her to follow me and the others that night and I'd never tell her that I was relieved she did. Part of me was unsettled by the thought of that other girl's death. Maybe it was best to let the past die._

 _Once the crystal was in position, I used the Force to seal up my new saber. As it assembled into one piece, I held it tightly in my right hand. I willed the saber to light and suddenly, struggled to grasp the thing as strong vibrations ran up my arm. The room was illuminated in a piercing red glow. Vesta's green eyes grew as she stood. A sharp pain ran through my head but I ignored it, focusing on the weapon._

" _Ren, shut it down!" she urged as we both watched the blade crackle out of control. Never had we seen anything so unstable. Quickly, I willed the saber to shut off and I dropped the thing back on the table. "Are you alright?" Vesta was by my side, checking over my hand. Her hands were slightly calloused from years of training. The warmth and gentle touches stirred something within me._

" _I'm fine," I quickly pulled my hand away. Something flickered in her eyes but I couldn't read her expression. I got to work taking the thing apart to see what was wrong. A small gasp escaped Vesta's lips as the only piece left floating was the crystal. There now was a large crack in the newly reddened crystal. Did I do that? A laugh made me jump and drop the crystal from loss of focus._

" _Maybe the Supreme Leader was right about the power inside of you," I looked up at Vesta who held a playful smirk on her face._

"Commander Ren, we are now landing," a trooper's voice pulled me out of my meditation.

"Make sure the others are ready," I instructed, waving him to leave me alone once more. The Supreme Leader was not happy with my desire to travel here but he knew I needed to if I were to move on. Plus, I promised to get rid of any evidence that remained of our time there.

I felt the ship land and I stood, making sure my lightsaber was on my hip. Making my way off the ship, eight troopers stood at attention, waiting for my command. A good distance away, to my left, I could see the remains of another First Order transport. There were about four troopers already making there way to it to dispose of anything important. I'm sure the Resistance had raided it after their attack. Sunlight broke through the canopy and appeared to light a path up to the decrepit temple. Not wasting time, I led the way into the temple, not really sure what I would find inside. How were those rebels strong enough to take on Vesta? Had she been careless? No, Vesta was never careless. Every action she took was well thought out and calculated.

Once inside, I ordered my men to spread out and check the temple. The last thing we needed was to be ambushed as well. I had never been on Devaron before but this temple held similarities to the temple I had trained at. Visions of my peers training and enjoying each other's company flashed through my mind. No, not my peers; Ben Solo's peers. They were all fools and got what they deserved. All except her. My anger rose and I urged the past to leave me alone. I was on a mission and didn't need any distractions.

After weaving through the many corridors, I found the beginning of the massacre. Blaster shots charred the walls. Bodies of both our troopers and rebellion scum were scattered throughout the corridor. Many of the rebels looked as though they died from lightsaber wounds. I could feel the answers to my questions were at the end of the hall. I hurried, stepping over anything in my way. The hall ended and opened up to a large courtyard in the center of the temple. A few of my men had arrived as well.

"Don't touch anything," I instructed. They responded in agreement and stood at attention, guarding each of the entrances. More bodies littered the ground. Black fabric to my left, waving in the breeze, caught my attention. Upon closer inspection, it was Vesta's cowl stuck on a collection of vines. As I pulled it down, I could see the blood splatter along the overgrown wall and traces of it on the fabric. Was this her blood? I then noticed the drops of blood that created a trail. It was leading over to a large pile of rubble. The rubble appeared to be of the same material that the temple was built. I could only assume it had fallen off from above. There was no body but I knew this was where Vesta was defeated. Those rebel scum probably took her body. Maybe she was still alive and they were interrogating her. She would never talk so I'm sure they would have killed her. Out of natural reaction, I activated my lightsaber and swung numerous times at the large tree right by the rubble. The bark made a sickening cracking sound as it began to fall into the courtyard. My men ran for cover but I stood there, still fuming with rage. Once the tree fell and the dust settled, I felt myself become somewhat calm again. It was then that I felt as if something was calling to me. I spun around, noticing another puddle of blood. There was something next to it, reflecting sunlight. Whatever it was, it was calling to me. I made my way over to it and knelt down to inspect it. My breath caught in my throat when I finally saw what it was.

" _I thought it'd be different," her voice broke the silence, causing me to open my eyes once more. I had just gotten comfortable, laying back on the grass as we watched the stars. Only a few months ago, we moved to this planet to begin our Jedi training with my uncle Luke. So far, there were only about a handful of us and her and I were already in our teens. Apparently, Jedis had always started training when they were children. We spent most of our day together training, meditating, sharing meals and more. She had come into my hut earlier complaining she couldn't sleep and wanted to star gaze._

" _What do you mean?" I asked, holding back a yawn. Unlike Chandrila, you could actually appreciate the stars and distant planets. There was no light pollution to compete with._

" _Well, I guess I thought being here with everyone would help but I still feel so lonely," I glanced over to my right and could see her hugging her knees close to her chest as she stared out across the landscape. It had only a year since she lost her mother but I knew she was still hurting. I slid my left hand out from behind my head and slid it in my pocket. My hand wrapped around the object I've been wanting to give her since we got here. "The only time I don't feel so lonely is when I'm with you," she admitted, quietly. Surprised by her words, I sat up and turned to face her. I reached out and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear._

" _Hey, it's okay to feel like that. I never have to say anything but you always seem to know how to help me. I want to be able to do the same for you. We have each other. We can only count on each other now," I pulled my hand back out of my pocket. She was now facing me, a sense of understanding was written on her face. Then she smiled causing my heart to skip a beat._

" _I'll always follow you Ben," she whispered, putting her hand on my right one. Thank the stars it was dark out or she surely would've seen the blush on my face. I awkwardly pulled my hand away, not used to such intimate actions._

" _Here," I suddenly held out my left hand to her. Startled, she jumped but then offered her palm under my hand. As I opened my hand, a necklace dropped into her hand. She held it up by the chain, letting the moonlight illuminate it. The necklace was a simple chain that held a kyber crystal._

" _Ben…" she whispered, inspecting the crystal more closely. "Is this for me?" I nodded. "I...I can't accept this," she tried to hand it back to me. I took it back, moving to kneel behind her._

" _This came from the crystal canyons back on Chandrila. I know we won't be making ourselves lightsabers anytime soon but now you don't have to wait to get your hands on a crystal," I explained draping the necklace around her and closing the clasp. I sat back in my original spot so I could see her face. She was quiet for a long time as she held the crystal in her hand and inspected it. Fear rose in me as I worried if I overstepped any boundaries. My eyes went wide as a body collided with mine. My right arm wrapped around around her waist as my left arm reached back to stop us from falling to the ground._

" _Thank you Ben," she whispered, burying her face in my neck._

The discarded crystal felt warm through my glove. Had she kept and worn it all this time? I assumed she stopped wearing it after a week or even used it to create her lightsaber. The crystal still held its' frosted glass appearance but I felt as if Vesta's being was coursing through it. Maybe she had become one with the Force once she was defeated. I could only hope she had found such peace but felt the resentment course through me as I thought about the fact she left me alone.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

_Hello again lovelies!_

 _We are back again with a new chapter. I have another (kinda) long chapter for you. I'll admit, this half of the chapter is a bit of a filler but I wanted to put Elia on the spot. I'm actually spiting this chapter in two since it's a bit too long to post as one full chapter. I also just like to keep you guys hanging lol. Thank you to those of you who posted reviews. Getting any kind of feed back fills me with joy. I'm not sure if you guys can see any of the reviews but I'd figured I'd share some stuff people have asked me and reply back to the guest review._

 _PtLacky asked if this story is based in KOTOR. I definitely took elements from the KOTOR games since they're my favorite. Keep your eyes peeled for mentions of a few KOTOR characters and a location in upcoming chapters!_

 _To my guest review, there's no fooling you, is there? lol. The two women's fates are definitely intertwined in a way that no one else knows. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you like some of the twists I have planned in future chapters._

 _For now, please enjoy this chapter and see you in part 2 of this chapter! Much love! (Also, enjoy my little nod to Rey's line in TLJ)_

 _-TheExileSentinel_

 _Warnings:none (let me know if you spot any more)_

* * *

Life. Death. Creation. Destruction. Peace. War. Balance. Breathing in, I let the Force flow through my body. The Force was always present but there were few who could truly use it. I couldn't remember exactly when I had realized my sensitivity but feeling it flow through me, I could tell I had spent many years training and becoming a tune with the Force. A few weeks had passed since Leia had offered me a position in the Resistance but I couldn't bring myself to give her an answer. I had helped around base and gotten to know some pilots and technicians that I assisted. It was wrong to keep Leia waiting but I wanted to see if more of my memories would return. Joining the Resistance was the smart choice but something deep down inside me felt troubled by the idea and I couldn't understand why. I spent many mornings meditating and familiarizing myself with the Force once more.

Taking another breath, I closed my eyes, focusing on the collection of objects I placed in front of me. They ranged from things like my datapad to a pair of of boots. I envisioned each of the items lifting off the ground. One by one they lifted off the ground. Pushing my power, I tried to lift my end table and other furniture in my room. My body still felt weak from my previous injuries. My eyes squeezed close even tighter as I shakily controlled the heavier objects. I could see them slowly rise with my smaller items.

"Hey, Elia, are you awake?" Poe knocked on my door, messing up my concentration. My collection of items came crashing down. I sighed, opening my eyes to the mess. "Are you okay in there?" Poe must've heard the loud noises. I got up, wiping the sweat off my brow before opening the door.

"Hi Poe. Everything's fine. Just meditating," I explained, giving him a small smile. He was dressed in his bright, orange X-Wing suit and his hair seemed curlier than usual. BB-8 didn't seem to be with him. "What's up?" I asked, leaning against my door frame.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. General Organa asked if I could grab you for the meeting," he apologized. I was taken aback by what he said.

"She wants me to attend a meeting. What for?"

"She didn't say," he shrugged. He stepped a little closer to me to allow a few pilots to run by. I used the Force to grab my knitted shawl.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," I smiled, putting it on. I no longer had jedi robes but this felt faintly familiar. Poe stepped back to let me exit my room and lock my door. We walked side by side towards the Command Center.

"Did you regain anymore memories from your dream last night?" he asked, curiously. Ever since I had that dream of meeting Leia and Ben, I've been having dreams of my past. They weren't major things but I was starting to remember people like my parents, Leia, Luke, Poe and Ben.

"Last night you and I were back home on Yavin 4. We looked to be young teenagers, exploring the old rebel outposts. We were climbing a bunch of the rubble to get to the top of the temple and you were leading the way. I watched as your foot kicked off a piece of rubble and come falling towards me. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched it fall and you cry out my name to 'watch out.' There was no way I could dodge such a sizeable rock without falling or getting hit. Then it happened…" I was watching everything unfold in my head.

"You reached your hand out, closing your eyes, and suddenly the rock stopped falling and began to float. I had never seen you use the Force before," Poe finished the memory. I had to use so much concentration to hold it up and move it just out of the way so it wouldn't hit me as it fell. I had felt the Force within me before but this was the first major display of my grasp of it.

"When we finally reached the top of the temple you hugged me so tight and wouldn't let me go," I chuckled, still feeling the tight grip he had. He kept apologizing over and over. I assured him it was an accident and everything was alright.

"I was so scared I killed you. But then I was in complete awe when I saw you use the Force. I don't know how, but I could feel the power within you," he looked at me. "It was raw but somehow sizable." I had heard Master Luke saying something similar as well. He always seemed to know something about me but wasn't willing to share. "Here we are," Poe motioned for me to enter before him. As we entered, I noticed the meeting had already began. Leia was leading the announcements. Heads turned in our direction as we joined in.

"Perfect timing," Leia smiled at me causing everyone to really look in our direction. I felt a bit shy with all the attention on me. "Everyone, this is Elia Shan. Some of you may recognize her surname. She is the daughter of Ronan and Odine Shan, members of the Rebellion during the Galactic Civil War. She was believed to be killed during the massacre of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple. Almost two month ago, on Devaron, I had sent a special operations team to check for clues to finding Luke. Many of you have heard the rumors that Vesta Kai is no more. I'm elated to inform you all that is true and we have Elia to thank for that." If I wasn't embarrassed before, I sure was now. Poe must've seen my discomfort because his hand took a hold of mine. Peoples' eyes seemed to soften as they looked at me. I didn't feel the harsh, suspicious looks they were giving me before. "Elia, I wanted you to be here so I could give you my most sincere 'thanks'. You may not know, or remember, but Vesta Kai was one of Snoke's apprentices and has taken the lives of many Resistance fighters. The Resistance is in your debt," she bowed her head to me. I held my hands up, letting go of Poe's hand, trying to refuse the honor.

"General, please, I don't deserve it. It was the right thing to do…." I looked down. I still could remember that day. All I had was her word that it even happened. However, now seemed like the best time to give her an answer. I stepped forward, looking at her once again. "I know you asked me this a couple weeks ago and I haven't given you an answer. However, I'd be honored to join the Resistance and help you find Master Luke. We need to work together to take down the First Order," I could feel this determination inside me. A smile formed on Leia's face.

"Welcome to the Resistance," we shared a smile as applause started around us. I suddenly felt really shy once more and could feel the blush form. Quietly, I stepped back next to Poe, wishing the attention was off of me. Poe nudged shoulders with me as he gave me one of his signature smiles. "Now..." Leia turned to speak to the room once more. She continued with her announcements and mission plans. I learned of the efforts they were taking to hit the First Order and protect the New Republic territories. My body was getting stronger and even though I didn't have a lightsaber, I knew how to use a blaster and fight. My father had taught me how to fly an x-wing and even though it had been years since I've been in one, I was sure everything would come back to me once I was in a cockpit.

About twenty minutes later, the meeting was over and everyone was allowed to leave. I was suddenly bombarded by numerous officers, pilots and soldiers. They were either thanking me for my actions or recalling their memories fighting alongside my parents. I felt a sense of pride that I had forgotten as I listened to people compliment my Pa and Ma. It was really nice but it was starting to make me feel overwhelmed as so many people tried to talk to me at once.

"Hi, sorry everyone," Poe broke through the small crowd to my relief. "I need to steal away our newest recruit," he grinned, offering me his hand. I gratefully took it and followed him towards the bridge. Leia stood there with two of Poe's friends who were also pilots. I remember the male's name was Temmin Wexley who insisted being called Snap. The woman's name was Jessika Pava. Both had been members of Black Squadron under Poe's command. "Got her for you General," Poe announced as we walked up to the small group.

"Elia, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that but I thought it was best for everyone on base to understand who you are," Leia apologized for what happened. "You were never one for the spotlight," she teased.

"It's alright. I can handle it," I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know dear," she nodded. "I know you just agreed to join the Resistance but, if you're willing, I could use your assistance."

"Of course," I stood a little straighter. "Whatever you need."

"I need the four of you for a search and rescue op. Snap and Jessika will be on hand for defensive support while Poe and Elia will carry out the extraction," Leia waved us to follow her over to one of the monitors.

"What are we extracting?" Poe asked, leaning in to study the mission details on the screen.

"You will be extracting a man by the name of Yora Napoles. He is one of our agents who has gained information on where we can find Lor San Tekka. He has been undercover on Nar Shaddaa," Leia pulled up images of the destination.

"Figures, that smuggler's planet would have enough people talking to get that info," Jessika shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to worry about the First Order. They don't have much of a presence there but I don't want to send Poe and Elia there without backup. This lead is far too valuable to lose," I could see the desperation in Leia's eyes.

"Don't worry General," I spoke up before the other's could. "We will find Napoles and be one step closer to finding Master Skywalker."


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

_Wow, so I am the absolute worst y'all. I've been gone for so long but I did not abandon this story. I actually had a bad case of writers block for chapter eight which left me unmotivated to post. Then life was hitting me hard and I got really caught up in work. I'm so sorry to keep you hanging._

 _I'm in the process of switching jobs and have newfound energy to write again. Hopefully you all still remember what's been happening. If not, there's luckily not too many chapters for you to reread to get back into it._

 _Again, I can't apologize enough. I am determined to finish this story. I have notes and plans all the way up to TLJ so I know where we're going and what's going to happen. Just be patient and excuse me if life makes me take another hiatus._

 _Thanks for understanding and hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"We're dropping out of hyperspace in T-minus thirty seconds," Poe's voice pulled me from my meditation. Currently, we were cruising in an old model Rebellion issued U-Wing. Our arrival would've been a little too obvious in the X-Wings and they were one man ships. Poe left BB-8 back on the base since we were going to Nar Shaddaa and he was afraid the droid might get stolen.

I took up the seat next to Poe as our ship surged out of hyperspace. Straight ahead was our destination as Snap and Jessika appeared to our left and right respectively.

"Hey Poe, you guys land first and then we'll land on the other side of the city. Contact us once you both are ready to head home," Snap radioed in.

"Roger that. Keep a line open for us," Poe nodded before taking off his headset. Pushing down the steering controls, we made our decent to Nar Shaddaa. "You nervous?" Poe turned to look at me.

"No," I shook my head. "I feel kind of excited. This guy can help us find Master Luke."

"You know, us flying like this, it reminds me of our days back on Yavin," Poe maneuvered around departing ships. I looked at him confused. I had no memory of us flying like this. "I first learned how to fly when I was six. When you were about five, I was already nine. You were so jealous I got to fly my mom's ship so you wouldn't stop begging me to show you. I couldn't resist a chance to show off my new skills. You had the same wide-eyed expression that day as you do now," he smiled, reminiscing. I couldn't help but smile too, trying to imagine it. I also didn't realize the age gap between Poe and I. We naturally gravitated towards each other since our parents were friends and there weren't many other kids near us back on Yavin 4. I always looked up to Poe and even had a crush on him. A few nights I had dreams/memories of the two of us. He was handsome when we were teenagers back home but he was even more handsome now. It didn't help he was such a genuine guy and made me feel at home since we were reunited. I could definitely feel myself forming a crush on him once more but there was no way he saw me more than an old friend. My heart also tugged when I thought about love and romance. A sadness would wash over me that I couldn't understand. It didn't matter anyways, we were in the middle of a war and romance was a luxury none of us currently had.

"Part of me remembers my love of adventure and seeing new places. I don't think I've ever been to Nar Shaddaa," I shrugged, scanning the horizon. The gloomy looking planet held a dark city consisting of many levels. Many compared it to Coruscant. As we searched for an empty platform, I would catch glimpses of neon lights from the inner city.

"I've never been here either but I've never heard good things about it," Poe finally found a platform for us to land on. "It's a smuggler's moon and I've heard of the large refugee section that many people get trapped into." Poe landed the ship with ease and shut everything off when he was sure we were parked. I got up to find my jacket and body holster for my blaster. I wish I had a lightsaber but I had no materials to make a new one. My blaster hung snuggly against my right side. The jacket hid it well and no one would be able to tell. Poe had one as well so we both would be ready for anything. "Ready?" Poe's hand hovered over the door controls.

"Definitely," I nodded, grabbing the mission datapad. He opened the side door and we both exited the ship. Searching through the file, I looked for the location we could find Yora while Poe locked everything back up. "The file said he frequents a bar known as 'The Slag Pit.' Says it's a known bounty hunter's bar," I told Poe as we hurried into the city.

"Heh, I guess hiding in plain sight is his cup of tea," Poe chuckled. We suddenly entered into the main city platforms and there were crowds of people coming and going. "Stay close to me alright?" Poe looked down at me. I nodded, letting him lead the way. He pushed forward into the moving crowds and fell in line with them. I kept a hold on the back of his jacket so we wouldn't get separated.

"Do you know where this bar is at? I thought you said you had never been here before," I raised my voice so he could hear me.

"I'm just going with the flow," he admitted. "It's not even night yet so most bars are pretty empty and quiet."

"We should still ask and get some idea of where we need to go," he couldn't see the expression on my face. Nar Shaddaa was a big place, did he really think we'd just stumble upon our target location? Poe looked over people's heads, scanning our surroundings. "Come on," he reached back for my hand and pulled me towards the right. I expressed a string of apologies as I cut off people as we pushed our way out of the crowd. We stopped in front of what appeared to be an antique type of store. "We can ask in here, away from prying ears," Poe motioned towards the store with his head as he opened the door for me.

Walking inside, I had to waved a hand, trying to waft away the strong smells of spices that hit me. There was a dim haze that hung throughout the almost claustrophobic store. There was also no one in sight; no customers; no workers. The room felt as though there was much energy flowing through it. I wondered if Poe could feel it too.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I broke the eerie silence. I walked further into the store towards the payment counter. Poe's hand was resting inside his jacket, most likely over his blaster. "Hello?" I called out once more. Suddenly, a large stack of books to my left crashed to the floor as voice cried out. Out of instinct, I stepped forward, holding out my arms to catch whatever it was. To my surprise, it was a Drall. "Are you alright?"

"Unhand me!" the creature jumped from my arms. Startled, I stepped backwards bumping into Poe.

"Sorry to intrude. My friend and I just needed some directions and saw your store was open," Poe watched the small Drall climb up onto the counter. The Drall was wearing a worn-out but colorful vest and a pair of round lense glasses.

"Where are you trying to go?" he ignored us as he organized a pile of papers by his register.

"We're trying to meet an old friend at 'The Slag Pit.' Could you point us in the right direction?" I asked, stepping towards the counter.

"You should think about getting a new friend if this one wants to meet you at a place like that," the Drall shook his head, still not looking at us.

"We might not look like much but we can handle ourselves," Poe chuckled as he looked over the knick-knacks.

"Don't touch that!" the Drall yelled as Poe reached for one of the glass figurines. Poe held his hands up, stepping away from the shelf.

"Please just point us in the right direction and we'll get out of your way," I promised. The curtain doorway behind the counter blew open and a tall Ithorian entered. It was dressed in similar patterns and fabrics as the Drall.

"Oh, customers," a feminine voice speaking Basic came from the Ithorian. She probably learned it out of convenience since Ithorians rarely spoke Basic. "Has Crete been giving you a hard time? My name is Treya. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Elia. My friend and I are just trying to…." I started to explain when I felt a wave flow through me. There was pulsating feeling of the Force coming from behind me. Spinning around, I tried to locate the source.

"Elia?" Poe's voice was faint on my ears as I focused in on another sound. I knew everyone was watching me, most likely confused, but whatever this feeling was, it was calling to me.

'Shan…' a deep, disembodied voice sighed as my hand reached for a sealed up cabinet. Electrical currents flowed straight into me. Gasping, I stepped back, turning to the Ithorian and Drall.

"Did you hear that?" I pointed back to the cabinet. "What is in there?"

"I didn't hear anything," Poe looked over me, concern written all over his face. The Drall ignored me but Treya kept her eyes on me, almost like she was studying me.

"You heard it call to you?" She asked, walking around the corner towards me. Poe reached into his jacket but I held out my hand, motioning for him to stop. "I thought your features looked familiar…"

"You know me?" I was growing frustrated by how confused I felt. Had I known her before I lost my memory?

"Tell me, what do you feel behind here?" She walked past me, placing her hand on the cabinet. Closing my eyes, I reached out with the Force, trying to connect with whatever was affecting me. A sharp pain pulsated in my temples as I doubled over in pain.

 _FLASH._

" _Who I am is not important; my message is," before me stood a tall, muscular man draped in a black cloak. His face was covered by an Ancient Mandalorian mask._

 _FLASH._

 _I was suddenly transported onto a ridge overlooking a battlefield. The land was scorched from blaster fire and explosions. My eyes went wide at the sight of other force users wielding lightsabers. One in particular had a purple blade._

 _FLASH._

 _"Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore? And there is something that the Council may never understand. That perhaps Revan never fell. The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel that Revan understood that difference, more than anyone knew. The galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps he became the dark lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil," an older woman was sitting, legs crossed, before a woman around my age. Revan? Why did that name seem so familiar?_

 _FLASH._

 _Two figures stood before me, hands intertwined. It looked to be as though it were a marriage ceremony. I had never see the woman before but she was beautiful with her long, dark hair and blue eyes. I noticed she had a double-bladed lightsaber on her hip. As I studied the man, I just knew it was the same man with the mask from before. He wasn't wearing it now so I could see his dark hair and brown eyes. Hanging from his hip was the same hilt as the purple lightsaber user from before._

 _FLASH._

 _I now stood in a open space that resembled what one would call a void. In the distant stood a pillar. Upon closer inspection, the same lightsaber was resting there. A wind blew through as I reached for it._

" _Savior. Conqueror. Hero. Villain," a voice surrounded me. "You are all things, Revan...and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone…" the voice faded away as I took hold of the saber._

 _FLASH._

"Revan!" I cried out, suddenly back in the antique store. Somehow, I was sitting on the floor with Poe kneeling beside me.

"Hey, shh, breathe Elia," Poe was holding my arm and rubbing my back. I definitely felt out of breath like I had just ran a marathon. Sweat dripped down my temple as Poe helped me back onto my feet. The Ithorian just stood there, studying me, the whole time.

"Who is Revan?" I asked her. She unlocked the cabinet before she turned to speak to me.

"An influential figure in both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, the man known as 'Revan' was Jedi, Sith and general across his long career. As a charismatic young Jedi Knight, Revan ignored the Jedi Council's orders to remain neutral in the Mandalorian Wars and led many Jedi, including his friend Malak, into battle. While pursuing the remnants of the beaten Mandalorian fleet, Revan encountered the Sith Emperor on Dromund Kaas and–also alongside Malak–fell to the dark side. Becoming Darth Revan, he led his followers in a war to conquer the Republic and re-establish a Sith Order, until he was betrayed and nearly killed by Malak. As a result of his injuries, Revan lost his memory and was given a new identity by Bastila Shan and the Jedi Council. The reborn Revan fought against his old followers, defeating Malak and redeeming himself," She finally pulled out the object that had been calling to me. My eyes went wide as I took in the lightsaber from my visions.

'Shan…' it spoke to me once more. She held it out for me. Someone else shared my name.

"Bastila Shan was Revan's wife, wasn't she?" I asked, reaching for it cautiously. She only nodded as I finally grabbed the saber. A gasp escaped my lips as the Force flowed through me. Then I saw Revan once more, this time leaving behind Bastila. He would never return to her. I saw she was with child. She ended up giving the child her surname since Revan no longer went by his given name. I ignited the saber and the room illuminated in a peaceful purple glow.

"Wow.." Poe breathed out a sigh as he took in the sight. I studied it for another minute before I shut it back off.

"Revan is my ancestor…" I felt a sense of understanding for Revan and what he stood for. He wanted what was best for people even if he had to make some questionable choices. It was similar feelings I had felt when I was back at the temple training. Memories of my lightsaber were coming back to me. It was also purple. Master Luke had always said it was such a rare occurrence.

"It called to you...my ancestors had told me stories of Revan when I grew up. I don't remember how but this had ended up in my possessions decades ago….now I can see why," Treya nodded to me. I tried to hand it back to her. "Keep it. It was meant for you." The moment was broken when there was a loud banging coming from the front door. At some point, Crete must've locked it and pulled down the shade.

"Open up. There's been reports of suspicious activity for inside this shop," a distorted voice yelled. Poe and I gave each other a panicked look.

"That's the First Order," Poe whispered, pulling out his blaster. "I was hoping we wouldn't run into them."

"Crete, take these two out the back. I will take care of these troopers," Treya gently pushed Poe and I towards the back of the store. The Drall was suddenly in front of us, waving us towards the back door. I quickly turned once more to Treya.

"Thank you," I sincerely meant it.

"May we meet again child," she nodded before pulling the curtain shut behind us. This time I grabbed Poe's hand as we escaped into the night.


	8. Chapter 6

"That's it, straight ahead," Elia whispered, tugging on my hand. Crete hand let us out into the empty alleyway behind the store. He told us the fastest way to reach The Slag Pit before he hurried back inside. Elia led the way, hiding her new lightsaber as best as she could in her jacket. There was a new air about her that wasn't there before we entered that store. Maybe she found more answers she needed after that exchange. I couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to not remember who you are and I wished there was a way I could give her the memories back.

We slowed our pace and she let go of my hand as we approached the bar. My senses were on alert as I scanned our surroundings to see if we were followed. I couldn't spot any of those white dummies so I figured we were in the clear. For now.

"Credit check," we were suddenly stopped by a large Gamorrean.

"Credits?" Elia looked concerned. I doubted she had any credits on her but luckily I came prepared.

"No problem, how much?" I fished for my wallet.

"5,000. Each," the guard grunted. The hairs on my neck stood up. What the hell? No one told us we needed that kind of money.

"Whoa, why so much? Places like this usually cost about 1,000. At most," I tried to see if I could negotiate.

"Special event. Pay or get out of my face," he took money from another couple walking in. I chuckled, playing it cool. Maybe we could knock him out or find a way in from the back. Elia stepped a little forward, making direct eye contact with the Gamorrean.

"We are on the guest list. We don't need to pay," Elia's voice was gentle but held this authoritative tone to it. The Gamorrean's eyes appeared to glaze over.

"You two are on the guest list. You don't need to pay," he appeared to be in some sort of trance. He stepped aside to allow us entry.

"What was that?" I whispered to her as we hurried inside.

"Not sure, I just had a feeling that would work," she shrugged as we stepped into the large bar. The room was filled with a smoky haze. There was a main stage for the band and I noticed there were minimally-dressed Twi'lek and Zeltron dancers.

"Do we know what this guy looks like?" I asked Elia as we made our way to the bar. She scrolled through the datapad as I ordered each of us a drink. I wasn't sure what type of drink she liked so I figured water was a safe bet for now until she wanted something else.

"This is him," she held the pad out for me to examine. The man was human. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a distinct burn scar taking up most of the left side of his face. That made it a bit easier for us to find him. "Maybe we should split up and try to find him in this crowd?" Elia offered, taking the pad back to store in her pocket.

"Sure, let's meet up by the stage door right there," I pointed across the room to one of the emergency exits.

"Got it," she smiled, taking the drink I got for her and disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't help but smile back. She had that effect on me. I had always been so entranced by her. When I heard about the jedi temple massacre years ago, my heart shattered. Guilt filled me as I thought about how I wasn't there to protect her. So many unspoken words I wanted to tell her were left for me to reminisce on.

Now that she was back, I didn't want to take anything for granted. After I thought she was dead, the Resistance became my sole devotion. I didn't care if I was killed in action if it meant a step closer to bringing down the First Order. With her here, my heart felt conflicted. I still would give my life for the Resistance but I hoped it wouldn't come to that just so I could see life after this war, possibly with her.

Shaking my thoughts back to the mission at hand, I finished my beer before I started to search for our target. This place definitely was a bounty hunters' den. There some in the corners conducting business and others boasting about some of their biggest hunts. Many crowded around tables itching to play a hand of Pazaak. None of the faces I was seeing were Napoles. I was growing frustrated and questioning if he gave us the right location.

"Hey hon, looking for some company?" two Twi'lek dancers came up to me. They had a hungry look in their eyes as they scanned my body.

"Actually looking for a friend. Maybe you've seen him?" I asked them. Maybe Napoles came here for the women.

"I see a lot of faces but not many as handsome as you," the blue skinned Twi'lek ran her hand down the arm of my jacket. The green one nodded in agreement. I pulled out a few credits.

"I'll make it worth your wild if you tell me what I need to know," I flashed the credits to the two of them. Their focus instantly shifted to the money.

"What's this friend look like?"

"Blonde haired fella, blue eyes. He's got a burn on most of the left side of his face," I waved my hand over the area it would be. The blue Twi'lek didn't seem to know who I was talking about.

"Napoles hangs out upstairs usually," her friend spoke up. "You'll find him in one of the private hookah booths." So he was a smoker, eh?

"Thanks," I nodded, handing her the credits. Before they could say anything else, I pushed my way through to find Elia by our meeting spot. She was leaning on the wall beside the stage door with her arms crossed. Her jaw looked a bit tense as she bit her bottom lip. "Hey, good new," I announced as I walked up to her.

"What, you made some new friends?" she had an edge to her voice. Something was wrong; she wasn't even looking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Them," she nodded to a spot behind me. I turned to see the two Twi'lek dancers back on stage. Turning back to Elia, I studied her face again. A chuckled escaped my lips as it clicked in my head.

"Are you jealous?" I couldn't hold back the smile threatening to form. Did this mean she also felt something for me? Soon as I asked the question, her eyes went wide and made contact with mine. The prettiest blush was forming on her face.

"What? No, no….don't be so full of yourself," she grumbled, not admitting. I could tell it was jealousy she was feeling. I felt the same way when I saw her talking to other pilots or mechanics back on base. People were wary of her presence but I knew they were all just as much entranced by her. She had that effect on people.

"Alright, well, my new 'friends' told me where we can find Napoles. He's a frequent guest of the hookah booths upstairs," I pointed to the staircase not far from us. "They wouldn't talk unless I paid them," I clarified, hoping she'd realize I had no interest in those women. Her cheeks still held the pink tint as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Let's get going then so we can get off this planet," she started for the stairs. Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I followed her upstairs. The haze was much thicker on account of the multiple hookah booths. We passed numerous booths filled with different alien species. Our last chance was the booth at the very end. The curtain was closed so Elia called out. "Is someone in there?"

"Go away," the voice of a male called back out. She looked at me, probably thinking the same thing.

"Is this Yora Napoles?" I asked, stepping closer to the curtain. There was a pause of silence in the air.

"Who's asking?"

"Poe Dameron and Elia Shan, don't you remember us?" I questioned, know Leia gave him our names. I couldn't say aloud we were with the Resistance in a place like this. The curtain flew open. Elia and I were face to face with our man.

"Hello old friends. I thought you'd never show up," he played along, greeting us.

"We got a little lost," Elia admitted as we slid into the booth with him. We kept the curtains open so we could see whoever passed by. "So I'm guessing Leia was able to contact you," Elia dropped her voice for only us to hear.

"She did. She said she only trusted the two of you to get me off this damn planet," Napoles sipped his drink.

"We can definitely do that. I hope you have everything you need 'cause we planned to leave straight from here," I explained.

"I have all I need," he motioned to a bag by his legs.

"I think we should get going as soon as possible. We don't want to run into more First Order troops," Elia looked over at me. She was right. The longer we were on this planet, the higher the risks rose.

"Yeah, those idiots landed here not too long ago. I've been trying to avoid them fearing they were also looking for me," Napoles finished his drink.

"Our ship isn't too far. We can easily blend into the crowds," I assured him. Suddenly, there was the sound of glasses breaking and people yelling. Since Elia and I were on the ends of the booth, we poked our heads out. A few booths, we could see two stormtroopers interrogating guests. "We gotta go," I turned back quickly, making sure the my blaster's safety was off. Elia slid out the booth as Napoles collected his bag. Luckily, there was a another staircase we could go down without passing them. Elia led the way as I took up the rear. My eyes scanned over the club and I could notice more troopers scattered throughout the place. Hopefully Elia saw them too since our best option to leave was through the stage door. What really caught my eyes as we hurried down the staircase was one the blue Twi'lek dancer from before was speaking to two other troopers. She was looking and pointing right at me.

"Hey, you three, stop right there!" The trooper yelled, noticing us.

"Run!" Elia practically flew down the stairs and into the crowds. I pulled out my blaster and shot out some of the lights to help aid our escape. The crowd was in mayhem which also worked to our advantage.

"Make sure to take the blonde one alive!" I could hear another trooper yell. Napoles stuck close to Elia as she shot her way through. A barrage of blaster shots came in my direction causing me to take cover behind the bar.

"Poe!" I heard Elia call out to me.

"Keep going! I'll meet back up with you!" I shot at two troopers who tried to get the drop on me. I could hear blasters go off as people screamed and rushed for cover. I stood back up, taking more shots. I was conscious of the civilians but the First Order didn't appear to be. There were a few of them lying dead, and others in pain, suffering from blaster shots. A scream pulled me back as I looked to where it came from. Elia was standing in front of Napoles, holding her shoulder in pain. Her blaster was discarded, shot to bits. Without thinking, I jumped over the bar to run to them. My eyes went wide as I saw Elia pull out the lightsaber. A heaviness filled the building. The purple glow illuminated the club as she used it to deflect a few more blaster shots. She was so fluid in her motions like it was second nature. The stormtroopers seemed taken aback so I hurried over to the two. "Let's go!" I pulled Napoles by the collar out through the exit. Elia followed after force pushing the troopers and used the heat of the saber to melt the door closed.

"That way," she pointed to the direction we needed to go to as she hid the saber again. Napoles was finally able to keep up so I let him go as we blended into the crowd. We could still hear some of the commotion from the club but we didn't dare to look back. Concern filled me as I noticed Elia's shoulder still bleeding.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get off this damn planet," she looked up at me, giving me a small smile to ease my worry. I nodded, smiling back as we hurried back to our U-Wing.

"Snap, Jess, get ready, we're taking off," I spoke into the comm once we got back into the ship. "Watch out, we ran into the First Order."

"Understood. We got you covered Poe," Jessika replied back as I got the ship hot and ready. "Strap in, we're taking off," I called back to the others as I lifted the ship. The skies were much busier this time of night but it was no problem for someone with my skills to quickly weave through. Checking my sights, I didn't see any First Order ships following us. That was one of the perks of a planet like this.

Once in space, I could see Snap and Jessika waiting for us.

"Nice of you to finally show up Black Leader," Snap chuckled over headset.

"This things isn't as graceful as an X-Wing," I smiled, running the checks before we could jump to hyperspace.

"Be alert, I'm picking up readings TIE Fighters incoming," Jessika interrupted our banter. "There's only a couple. You guys head back to the base while we take care of them." I didn't want to leave them, but this was what they were here for. Plus, this U-Wing didn't have great odds against TIE Fighters.

"Alright, stay safe you two," I nodded, even though they couldn't see me. They broke off from our formation as I hit us into hyperspace. Breathing out the sigh I didn't know I was holding, I slumped back into my seat. We'd be home on D'Qar in no time. "You two doing alright?" I stood up to walk back to the hull. Napoles was using the first aid kit to disinfect and cover up Elia's wound. She gave me a smile when our eyes met. "How're you feeling?" I knelt in front of her.

"Alive," she replied and I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. "For the first time, I'm starting to feel more comfortable in my skin. I'm learning who I am and it just feels right." There was a different aura around her and I could see the genuine happiness in her face. Images of her from our childhood flashed in my head, remembering the times she had such a genuine smile on her face. My gut wanted to just kiss her right there but, with Napoles in the room and the fear of rejection, I just squeezed her hand supportively. I'd help in any way I could to restore her memories and have that smile always grace her face.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Here's another long overdue chapter (cause life keeps happening). Hope there are still some of you guys_ _interested. Were finally getting some more Kylo and flashbacks of Ben. Hopefully that makes up for ghosting you guys. Happy reading!_

* * *

"The Supreme Leader is growing rather impatient," I had to sit and listen to Hux's annoyingly, nasal voice. Meetings were not things I attended but I was also curious about the progress of Starkiller Base's weapon. If what was promised was true, the weapon would put both the first and second Death Star to shame.

"I understand General Hux," the newest head of production stuttered out. "The weapon is almost there. Further small scale tests are needed before we can take the chance of turning on the true weapon." I vaguely scanned over the calendar on screen that held around testing timeline.

Thankfully, my mask was on so I could close my eyes while still intimidating everyone at the table. When I scanned the calendar, I couldn't help but notice autumn was only a few weeks away. It had been months since I last thought about her. Autumn was her favorite time of the year. Her birthday was only a week before and one of her favorite holidays was Equinox Day. The last time I celebrated the holiday was with Vesta, months before my uncle's betrayal and the destruction of the temple.

" _Did you fall asleep or something? I thought you wanted to go to this party?" I knocked on her door as my other hand dug into my pocket. I definitely felt out of place in the suit I had to wear. She told me to meet and escort her to the party by six and it was already half past six. My uncle had given us leave since my mother requested my presence. I knew mother was trying to appeal to the people on Hosnian Prime to gain her seat on Senate._

 _My ears caught the sounds of heels hurrying over to the bedroom door. We had been given our own rooms in the apartment my mother was currently living in. My heart leapt out of my chest as the door finally opened and I took in her appearance._

" _Sorry, I was having a hard time getting into this dress," the young jedi's graceful frame stood before mine. With her heels, her eyes were now level with my mouth. I had seen her dressed up before but had never felt something quite like this before. She was wearing a dress from her mother's home planet of Naboo and it was far from subtle. I was so entranced by her. "Ben? You alright up there?" she poked my forehead, pulling me out of the spell._

" _Yeah, just dying from boredom while I was waiting for you," I joked, trying to hide the blush I felt forming. Curse this girl for being the only one to stir these emotions in me._

" _I'm sorry. Your mother brought me this dress about an hour ago but I was having a hard time getting into it on my own," she blushed. "I don't look foolish, do I?" She was stunning and radiant. The soft blush color of her dress really made her green eyes pop. Her beauty was striking._

" _I think you look fine," I cleared my throat. "We should probably get going," I nodded down the hall. Something in me just couldn't bring myself to tell her what I truly thought. Her face fell a little but she nodded in agreement._

 _Our entire trip to the festivities was quiet but it wasn't an awkward silence. We both had always found peace in each others presence without having to say anything. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of her but any time she started to look my way, my eyes took interest in something else so she wouldn't catch me._

 _Once at the event, she wrapped her arm around mine. My heart raced at the contact as my eyes met hers._

" _I'm not used to wearing heels and I'd rather not look like a fool in front of these people," she laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. All I could do was nod and lead the way towards the river. Equinox Day marked the first day of autumn and was really only celebrated on a few planets. Hosnian Prime started the holiday and, every year,_ _hosted sunsail races, in which contestants traversed a course that followed the river's path while people gathered along the banks to watch them. The Senate had rented one of the mansions along the river for the night to watch the races and celebrate. Everyone was out in the back gardens. The party had already begun and I was ready to leave. I could feel my mother's presence not far so I scanned the yard. She was with a group of people, sitting on stands that were set up to watch the races. "Oh! It's starting! C'mon Ben!" I was quite literally yanked back into the moment towards the bank. She had a knack for weaving her way to the best position. Letting go of my hand, she waved as the racers passed._

 _I couldn't help but feel the darkness within me fill my head with whispers. They only grew louder as I heard laughter and cheers around me. Disgust filled me as I took in the people around us. They were people who thought their life was hard when they were late for work or the store ran out of the latest trend. All of them lived a life of excess. They didn't understand true struggle or pain. Some of them I had known most of my life because of my mother's connections. Their fake smiles and insincere conversations never sat well with me. They were all weak and foolish. My anger started to rise as I thought about it. A wave of calmness washed over me as I felt a warm hand intertwined with mine. My eyes looked down to see she had taken hold of my hand while she continued watching the race. It almost seemed like she was purposefully trying to share her energy with me. Had she felt what I was feeling before? I had a feeling it was because of the Force. It wouldn't be the first time I questioned a possible emotional connection between the two of us. There had been other times she had made me feel calm or at peace. I had been in contact with this being known as Snoke and his calls to the dark side were very tempting. He was offering more power than anyone could imagine. She seemed to be the one thing to keep me from fully committing. I wondered if she suspected my conflict. I shook my head, willing myself to not think about all this right now. If I was here with her, I'd tried to put forth the effort and try to enjoy the night. She was one of the loudest fans but she didn't care. The holiday was meant to be celebrated and she would._

 _After the races, the party moved back inside to the ballroom. Dinner was laid out and there was a band to entertain. My mother finally made her way to us. She was very interested in introducing us to everyone she knew. As a means of escape, we had to express our hunger just to get away. The food was top notch and plentiful. I hadn't eaten anything this quality in years. She was definitely stuffing her face, enjoying everything. Her home planet was not a wealthy one. She had done the same thing when we were children. I held back the smile it brought to me. I also couldn't help but notice her eyes glued to the dancefloor. Did she want to dance? Was she into that? As I worked up the nerve to ask her to dance, another man swept over and offered her his hand. Blushing, she flashed me a smile before she took it and was whisked away._

 _How dare he ask her. He didn't even know her. My face fell into a frown as I watched him spin her around. She was so graceful despite her worries of wearing heels. He leaned in and whispered something to her causing a smile and a laugh to escape her lips. I wasn't a dancer but that should've been me with her. As I finished my drink, I stood up marching my way to them. He held her one hand, spinning her out to the music so I saw this as my chance to cut in. Taking her free hand, I pulled her towards me, wrapping my other arm around her waist._

" _Ben?" her eyes grew wide as they focused on mine. Our bodies were flush and it was making my head spin._

" _I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you," I stepped back a little so we could move to the music. My eyes scanned the other couples to see what style of dance we were doing._

" _He was nice. He knew some funny jokes," she shrugged, silently guiding me in the dance._

" _It's not like he was anyone special. His family is new-money moisture farmers from Tatooine," I scoffed as the music suddenly softened into a slow dance. Couples around us got closer to each other, swaying to the music. She gazed up at me with an expression I couldn't read. All I could focus on was her lips pulling up into a smirk. I couldn't help but wonder what those lips felt like against mine._

" _Is there someone special enough you'd recommend me to give my attention to?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. Yeah, me, I thought to myself. I shivered a little as my fingers grazed her bare back._

" _Does it really matter? This time tomorrow we'll be back at the temple training," I stared into her green eyes. The playful spark faded from them._

" _Do you ever regret agreeing to train as a jedi?" she asked, her fingers gently played with the ends of my hair. Where did that come from? I mean, I knew I was the strongest padawan at the temple. I didn't have the best handle over the Force compared to my skills with the lightsaber but I wasn't helpless with it._

" _Do you?" I asked back, unsure if I did or not. Her eyes traveled down to the buttons of my jacket as she thought about it. I felt conflict within her._

" _I'm thankful for the Force and all that it has given me. Jedi training teaches us things like serenity, peace, harmony," she listed. "As Master Luke says, it forbids us from forming attachments," she bit her lip as she looked back up at me. A ripple of emotion waved through me. As much as I tried, I had a hard time not forming an attachment. "No matter how hard I meditate or train, I can't close my heart in such a way…." we were no longer dancing. We stood in the middle of the crowd but focused in our own world. Her family was dead and I was certain she held our peers as nothing more than acquaintances. Maybe she was talking about that pilot she grew up with? "I also fear this struggle is feeding this growing darkness within me."_

" _Darkness?" my eyes studied hers. She suddenly froze, realizing she told me something she had not intended to share._

" _I haven't been able to shake this voice from my thoughts. It's feeding me lies," she shook her, stepping away from me. She seemed to regret revealing this to me. "I'm sure it's all a test."_

" _What does it say to you?" I pressed, taking her hand in mine. Had Snoke been speaking to her too? She stared at our hands, thinking._

" _I'll lose the man I love to the darkness."_

"Ren? Are you listening Ren?" The nasal voice melted away the memory. My eyes opened once more to see all eyes at the table on me. Hux's face was red from anger, like usual.

"Tell me again," I responded, regretting coming to this meeting.

"Captain, please tell repeat what you just told us to Commander Ren," Hux looked across the room. Captain Phasma must've entered when I was reminiscing. She was another interesting character I didn't fully trust but I'd prefer her company over Hux.

"It appears division four had failed in obtaining Yora Napoles on Nar Shaddaa but they were able to receive some important documentations from his apartment that will aid our search," she explained.

"You're telling me a nobody like Napoles was able to outwit the First Order?" I stood up, ready to leave. This was a waste of my time.

"He had help. The Resistance. A man and woman," she stepped to the side so I could walk past her. "The girl was seen wielding a lightsaber…" That stopped me in my tracks.

"What did you say?" Slowly, I turned to look at her.

"The men reported she was a force user that held a purple lightsaber." How was that possible? All the jedi, with the exception of my uncle, were dead. Had I, and the others, missed someone that night at the temple? Maybe she was the one who took down Vesta on Devaron.

"I will bring this to the Supreme Leader's attention," my head was spinning from this new development. "If she should be seen again. Bring her here to me. Alive."


End file.
